


Kiss Cam

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Futur brio, I know almost nothing about basket, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at tagging sorry, Only in a doushbag way, POV Beth, SO, Strangers to Lovers, and it's an au so, and yes, but - Freeform, flirty rio, i made research for the name team and it's all, it has a lot of dean, like he is an asshole, ok, so sorry if it's make no sence, they are ending don't worry, they can be Ooc but don't forget they are youngers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Tout est dans le titre : Brio AU (Beth à 22 ans, Dean 24 ans, Rio 21 ans et Annie 14 ans)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Dean Boland, Beth Boland/Rio
Kudos: 3





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de bêta.
> 
> J'ai été inspiré par cette video sur youtube : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76Up3wIbhhk (1:12 and 5:32)

Beth n'était pas très fan de sport en général, ce n'était pas qu'elle était nul, après tout elle avait été pompom girl au lycée, c'est juste n'aimait pas en regarder, à la télé ou en vrai, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Mais Beth était une personne gentil et généreuse avait acceptée, bien qu'elle ne soit pas trop sûr d'avoir eu le choix, d'accompagner son petit ami, Dean Boland, avec qui elle était depuis 5 ans, à un match de basket-ball.

Dean avait été un choix facile pour Beth. Elle était en première année de lycée, lui en 3e année. Elle était pom-pom girl, lui quarterback dans l'équipe de rugby. Il était gentil avec elle, assez mignon et surtout il pouvait assurer son avenir et celui de sa petite sœur Annie.

Après ses études Dean devait reprendre l'entreprise de voiture de son père, il aurait donc un job sûr et rentable, ce dont Beth avait besoin et elle pensait qu'il la rendrait heureuse.

C'était le cas, du moins au début. C'était devenu plus compliqué quand il est allé à l'université. Pour pouvoir prendre soin d'Annie, Beth n'avait pas pu poursuivre ses études après le lycée, à la place elle travaillait dans une petite pâtisserie locale qui payait assez pour qu'elle puisse vivre. De la était venu sa passion pour les gâteaux, elle était très douée pour ça et elle rêvait un jour d'ouvrir sa propre sa propre pâtisserie, mais quand elle en avait parlé à Dean, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de travailler, qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de leur future maison et enfants. Beth avait été énervé par ses propos mais avait laissé tomber pensant que Dean changerais d'avis… il ne l'avait pas fait.

Aujourd'hui Dean travaillait dans l'entreprise de son père, qui le formait pour devenir son successeur. Ils habitaient ensemble, avec Annie bien sûr. Et comme il lui avait dit, Beth restait à la maison, s'occuper d'Annie et de tout ce qu'une femme au foyer devait faire.

Du haut de ses 14 ans Annie avait déjà un avis bien avancé, elle n'aimait pas Dean et ne comprenait pas ce que sa grande sœur lui trouvait et pourquoi elle restait avec lui. Elle lui disait toujours qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de lui, mais Beth évitait toujours le sujet. Elle était heureuse, c'est ce qu'elle se répétait tous les matins, essayant de se convaincre elle-même, et Dean l'aimait.

Aujourd'hui Beth avait 22 ans, elle était sans réel diplôme, sans travail, avec un homme qui travaillait beaucoup surtout le soir jusqu'à tard, avec qui elle n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis plus d'un an, bien que cette partie soit celle qui la dérange le moins, et elle était perdue.

Mais elle était là, assise à côté de lui, une boisson à la main et un seau à popcorn sur ses genoux, à un match de basket, dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom des 2 équipes qui allaient s'affronter, tout ça pour lui faire plaisir et essayer de raviver la flamme.

Le match n'avait pas encore commencé et Beth le regrettait déjà. Dean avait son nez collé à son téléphone depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis. C'était lui qui l'avait supplié de venir à ce match et pourtant il l'ignorait. Elle faisait des efforts et il ne le voyait même pas. Elle prit sûr elle, tant pis elle allait essayer de profiter du match, peux être apprendre quelques règles et surtout s'empiffrer de popcorn et de boisson sucré. Elle se concentra sur le terrain vide en face d'elle, quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

"Excusez-moi?"

Beth se retourna vers la voix masculine, elle vit les lèvres de l'homme bouger, mais elle ne l'entendit pas, trop absorber à le regarder. Cet homme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge était tout le contraire de Dean. Il était légèrement plus petit, plus maigre mais elle était sûr que sous son sweat à capuche noir se cachait un corps bien dessiné. Il avait une belle peau dorée, un tatouage sur le cou, des cheveux noirs coupés très court, des yeux marrons, presque noirs, une bouche pulpeuse, des lèvres roses qui avait l'air douce et des dents blanches et alignées et…Merde. Il avait un petit sourire narquois. Beth se souvint qu'il lui avait parlé.

"Oh désolé, je… Je n'ai pas entendu."

L'inconnu rit. Bien évidemment il l'avait vu le reluquer. Une rougeur se répandit sur tout son visage et avec sa peau laiteuse s'était impossible à cacher.

"Est-ce que ces sièges sont prit?"

Le match commençait dans 10 minutes, mais bizarrement ou heureusement il y avait de la place à coté d'elle.

"Non, allez-y."

"Merci." Le mystérieux garçon se retourna et fit signe à quelqu'un. C'était un homme un peu plus imposant avec des tatouages sur le visage. Il s'assied immédiatement, 2 sièges plus loin d'elle, laissant la place juste à côté d'elle pour son ami, qui attendait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, de toute façon elle faisait semblant de ne pas être intéressée et de regarder ailleurs, mais l'inconnu se pencha près d'elle. Beth retint son souffle.

"Sans votre sac à main, ce serait plus facile pour moi de m'asseoir."

Beth écarquilla les yeux, elle se retint de ne pas enterrer sa tête dans ses mains de gêne. Elle se dépêcha d'enlever son sac, le jetant presque à ses pieds.

"Désolé."

"Pas de problème." Le garçon au sweat s'affala dans son siège, les jambes écartées, la touchant presque, mais ça ne la gênait pas.

Elle le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire timide, pour s'excuser une dernière fois. Il lui rendit son sourire, lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers son ami pour entamer une conversation.

Beth avait envie de se gifler, elle se comportait comme une adolescente devant un beau mec. Et oui il l'était, magnifique même, mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'être troublé, pas de cette manière là en tout cas, surtout pas quand son petit ami était à côté d'elle, même si il se comportait comme un abruti. Elle reporta son attention sur Dean qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone, il tapait vite sur l'écran, un sourire idiot plaqué sur son visage. Il n'était vraiment pas discret.

Beth soupira et roula des yeux, elle avait hâte que le match commence que son idiot de petit ami lâche enfin son téléphone.

Après une attente interminable pour Beth, le match commença enfin. Elle était perdue, elle ne savait même pas quel équipe elle était censé soutenir. Elle savait qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose de crucial, se renseigner avant de venir.

Elle regarda les 2 équipes s'affronter les yeux dans le vide, elle entendait les autres spectateurs crier, huer ou siffler quand untel ou untel marquait un panier ou autre. Ce qu'elle entendait surtout c'était les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de Dean, des encouragements ou des complaintes, bien plus que ce qu'il lui avait adressé à elle, comme si elle était invisible. Est-ce qu'il avait toujours eu une voix aussi irritante? Non sûrement pas, mais Beth n'était pas objective, elle était beaucoup trop énervé contre lui.

Même son voisin de siège et elle avaient échangés plus de mots. Même si elle avait été gênée plus qu'autre chose. En parlant de l'homme au tatouage, il dût voir sa souffrance sur son visage, parce qu'il se pencha près d'elle pour lui parler, la faisant presque sursauter.

"On est pour les rouges, l'équipe s'appelle "les Pistons" et l'équipe adverse, les bleu "les Bluestorm".

Beth secoua la tête. "Ça se voit tant que ça?"

"Ouais." Beth lâcha un petit rire. "J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi inerte pendant un match de Basket."

"Hey!" Beth se serait sentit offensé, si l'inconnu ne lui souriait pas. Il se moquait d'elle mais gentiment. "Je suis pas inerte, je suis juste…Perdu. Je me demande ce que je fais là c'est tout."

"Mm, et qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Je suis là pour faire plaisir à mon petit ami, que je soupçonne de me tromper et qui se comporte comme un trou du cul, en oubliant complètement ma présence, à tel point que je ne sais plus ou j'en suis et que je pense vouloir le quitter, mais avec lui j'aurais un bel avenir. C'est ce que Beth aurait pu répondre, la vérité, mais elle n'allait pas étaler sa vie privée à un inconnu, même si il était sexy, à la place elle changea de sujet.

"Vous allez rater le match."

Son voisin haussa les épaules, il posa son coude sur son genou, mit son menton dans sa paume et la regarda de haut en bas. "J'en ai déjà vu pleins. Et puis j'ai trouvé quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant."

Beth rougit, encore. Mince, personne ne l'avait mise dans cet état, autant de fois en aussi peu de temps. Et puis la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir déjà regardé Dean avec autant de convoitise, lui si, mais c'était surtout à cause de ses seins, qui étaient plus gros que la moyenne.

"Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre les règles." Beth cligna des yeux. Sincèrement elle en avait rien à faire des règles, mais il avait une voix tellement envoutante. Il pourrait lui raconter n'importe quoi, elle boirait ses paroles. Beth était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'il ajouta. "Ou alors, on peux aller faire une pause dans la salle de bain."

Beth resta bouche bée. "Je…." Elle s'étrangla presque. "C'est…" L'homme au tatouage rigola. "Je plaisante…Ma." Elle était sûre qu'il ne le faisait pas. "Alors, tu veux?"

"Oui. Non!" Beth souffla. "Oui pour les règles, non pour la salle de bain."

"Mm, dommage." Il ricana.

Il commença à lui expliquer les règles du jeu. Les différents points, selon la distance de tir, la façon de marquer des paniers et leurs noms. Quel joueur servait à quoi, attaquant, défenseur, marqueur etc... Lorsqu'un joueur commettait une faute, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait. Bref tout, et Beth ne s'était pas ennuyé une seule seconde, au contraire. Il avait une voix rauque et douce et il avait l'air passionné quand il lui parlait.

Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas lâché des yeux, sauf quand il lui montrait quelque chose sur le terrain pour mieux comprendre. En conclusion Beth était captivée et envoûtée, par ses grands yeux marron, sa voix, sa bouche, et sa langue qu'il n'arrêtait pas de passé sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, trop souvent pour la santé mentale de Beth.

Ils furent tout les deux sortit de leur bulles, par un grand coup de sifflet. Beth vit que certaines personnes se levaient.

"C'est la mi-temps."

"Oh, ok."

La magie venait de se dissiper. Beth revint à la réalité, la dure réalité. Elle était venue avec quelqu'un, Dean, et même s'il s'était comporté comme un crétin et qu'elle réfléchissait négativement à leur avenir, il était toujours son petit ami. Elle ne pouvait pas pensé à quelqu'un d'autre de cette façon, presque obscène et elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser flirter avec elle. Elle devait tout arrêter, maintenant.

"Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose?" L'inconnu lui demanda.

Elle lui répondit à contre cœur. "Je suis venu avec mon petit ami." Bravo Beth, ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa question amis au moins c'était clair. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire offrir un verre par quelqu'un d'autre ou du moins pas par un homme par lequel elle était attiré, dans tout ses aspects.

L'inconnu se pencha en avant et regarda Dean, puis il la regarda de nouveau, ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois, sans rien dire, un froncement de sourcil ornant son visage, comme s'il jugeait leur couple, qui pour n'importe qui, en ce moment, ressemblait à deux étrangers assis l'un à côté de l'autre par hasard à un match de basket-ball.

"Ok." Il se retourna vers son ami et Beth pu l'entendre lui dire. "Je vais chercher à boire, tu veux un truc?"

"Ouais, mais je viens avec toi, faut que j'aille pisser."

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le hall sans un regard derrière eux, laissant Beth seule, ou presque.

"Alors, c'est cool hein?" La voix de Dean la surprit, elle pensait même que c'était une illusion, un mirage, mais non, il la regardait avec un sourire niais sur son visage.

"C'est censé l'être?" Beth lui répondit d'une voix froide.

Mais Dean étant toujours inconscient de tout, ou faisant exprès de ne pas comprendre, ne remarqua pas son ton. "Bah oui. Je sais que c'est pas ton truc, mais c'est sympa de faire un truc ensemble."

Oh mon dieu, si Beth avait eu du popcorn dans la bouche elle se serait étouffé, la elle avait juste envie de lui en balancer dessus. Le pire c'est qu'il était sérieux et le pensait vraiment.

Beth explosa. "Tu te moques de moi Dean, depuis qu'on a mit les pieds ici, tu ne m'as pas adressé un mot, trop occupé avec ton téléphone ou crier sur l'arbitre."

"Bethie…" Elle détestait ce surnom et encore plus le faux ton mielleux qui l'accompagnait toujours, comme s'il s'adressait à une petite fille ou une femme stupide, sans cervelle. "Un match de basket c'est fait pour être regarder, pas pour discuter et-" Beth le coupa. "Et avant que le match commence?"

"Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de travail à la concession."

"C'est ton père qui gère tout."

"Oui pour l'instant, mais il m'apprend tout les rudiments et pour ça je dois être disponible tout le temps." Ouais, surtout très tard le soir, tel père, tel fils. "Bethie-" Son téléphone vibra. Ouais bah ça attendra…Dean regarda son téléphone…Ou pas. "Je suis désolé, je dois aller passer un appel." Quel Goujat.

"À ton père?"

"Non ma mère." Dean était rouge, il avait ce faux sourire sur son visage et il commençait à transpirer, signe qu'il mentait. Il se leva et sortit, avec un sourire presque désolé.

Beth avait toujours fermé les yeux, elle ne voulait pas savoir, pour Annie, pour elle, pour leur futur. Mais est-ce qu'elle méritait ça, et surtout est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. La réponse aux deux questions était non. Mais où est-ce qu'elle irait? Elle avait un peu d'argent de côté, mais pas assez pour trouver un logement avec Annie et elle n'avait personne. Elle n'allait pas imposer sa présence et celle de sa sœur à sa meilleure amie et son mari. Elle était coincée.

Beth soupira, elle regarda dans la direction que Dean avait prit et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur son beau voisin. Son ami et lui étaient revenus s'asseoir. Elle ne les avait pas vus ou entendus. Et eux, est-ce qu'ils avaient assistés à sa dispute avec Dean, si oui, ils devaient la prendre pour une idiote et naïve.

Beth ne put s'empêcher de regarder le profil de l'inconnu. Il était en train de boire son verre à la paille, sa bouche enroulé autour du bout, aspirant sa boisson et l'avalant, faisant bouger sa pomme d'Adam et ressortir son tatouage. Elle continua à le regarder, elle espérait avec subtilité jusqu'à ce que Dean revienne, une boisson à la main.

Beth ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. D'accord, elle n'avait pas soif, mais ça lui aurait fait mal de se le demander et de lui ramener quelque chose. Plus la soirée passait et plus elle avait envie de le gifler, et de le quitter, mais elle ne le ferait pas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter mentalement "pour Annie, pour Annie, pour Annie."

Un silence, entre eux, s'installa. Dean qui détestait les conflits, sirotait son verre, comme si rien ne s'était passé, plutôt que d'affronter sa colère ou essayer de discuter et d'apaiser les tensions et Beth, elle était juste fatiguée.

D'un coup, le public se mit à applaudir, crier et siffler. Beth pensait que la deuxième mi-temps allait commencer mais les joueurs n'étaient pas sur le terrain. Elle leva les yeux, qui atterrirent sur le grand écran et elle comprit. Il était écrit en gros "Kiss Cam" avec un gros cœur rose. Elle en avait déjà vu dans les bêtisiers, ça pouvait être drôle, mignon ou gênant.

La caméra se déplaça, cherchant ses cibles, zoomant sur des personnes aux hasards pour qu'ils s'embrassent. Elle ria quand un homme sortit un papier avec écrit "ma sœur", et une flèche désignant la femme à sa droite.

La caméra continua son tour, désignant des couples ou même des inconnus qui acceptaient de jouer le jeu, puis à sa grande surprise ou plutôt horreur, la caméra s'arrêta sur elle et Dean, l'on pouvait voir une petite partie du corps de son inconnu et voisin.

Beth était une personne assez pudique, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les échanges langoureux en publics, mais ça faisait partit du jeu et ce n'était qu'un petit bisou. Elle n'avait pas envie d'embrasser Dean, mais bon, c'était son petit ami, c'était normal.

Beth se tourna vers Dean et vit qu'il avait vite retrouvé le chemin de son téléphone, elle essaya d'attirer son attention, sans succès. Mon dieu, la honte. Elle était cramoisie.

Beth ne su pas pourquoi mais elle regarda la réaction de son voisin. Il la regardait intensément. Beth jeta un coup d'œil su le grand écran et vit que la caméra avait dé zoomer les filmant maintenant tout les trois.

Beth avala, elle regarda une dernière fois Dean, lui laissant son unique chance, mais il ne l'a prit pas, l'ignorant et souriant comme un débile à son téléphone.

Beth prit deux décisions, qui la surprirent. Premièrement, elle allait rompre avec Dean. Elle était intelligente et débrouillarde, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, au contraire, peux être qu'elle pourrait enfin réaliser son rêve. Deuxièmement, s'il lui permettait, elle allait embrasser l'homme au tatouage, après tout les gens voulaient du spectacle, elle allait leur en donner.

Beth se tourna vers son voisin et le regarda timidement, elle lui fit un petit mouvement de tête et haussa les épaules, lui demandant l'autorisation. En réponse, il lui fit un sourire narquois, la défiant.

Défi accepté. Elle se pencha vers lui, il la rencontra à mi-chemin jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres rentrent en contact. C'était juste un bisou, qui avait à peine durée une seconde, mais ça lui avait fait bizarre, dans le bon sens.

Leurs visages étaient toujours proches, elle en profita pour lui dire son nom.

"Beth."

Cette fois il lui fit un vrai sourire. "Rio." Enfin, elle pouvait mettre un nom sur son visage, où du moins un surnom, elle se doutait que ce n'était pas son vrai prénom, mais ça lui allait bien.

Beth voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, juste parler avec lui et entendre sa voix, mais Dean en décida autrement.

"Beth, qu'est-ce qui te prends?"

Beth leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu l'as cherché. Et arrête là, je ne veux pas faire de scène ici, on parlera à la maison, on à beaucoup de chose à se dire."

"Je…Tu…" Dean était tellement rouge, Beth cru qu'il allait exploser.

"À la maison Dean." Son ton ne laissa place à aucune discussion.

Vexé, Dean se leva et partit. Beth se sentit coupable, un tout petit peu, mais elle ne le suivit pas, s'il ne l'avait pas ignoré, et qu'il n'y avait pas de problème dans son couple, rien de tout cela ne ce serait passé, malgré la beauté de Rio.

"Il ressemble à une bite."

Beth se tourna vers Rio. "Pardon?"

"Il ressemble à une bite. Un connard." Beth retint son rire, sur le coup, il n'avait pas tord.

"Oh, vous êtes le genre de personne à juger sans connaître." Beth lui dit sur un ton taquin.

"Non, j'en ai assez vu. Comment on peut ignorer quelqu'un comme toi. Si ça avait été moi…" Il se lécha les lèvres et la regarda de haut en bas. "On ne serait même pas arrivé jusque dans les gradins."

Beth devint aussi rouge que les maillots des joueurs. "Vous…Tu es toujours aussi direct?"

"Ouais." Beth rit. Sa franchise était étonnante, mais rafraichissante, cet homme était vraiment surprenant. "Et toi, ma, tu es toujours aussi…" Il s'arrêta et fit un grand geste sur sa tenue.

"Quoi?"

"Tu as quoi, 25 ans maximum et pourtant tu est habillé comme une maman de 40 ans." Beth était sans voix. "Je plaisante mami, détend toi, c'est juste pas très pratique."

"Pas pratique pour…" Beth secoua la tête. "Non, ne réponds pas j'ai compris. Tu fais toujours ce genre d'insinuation?"

"Nah, juste pour toi."

"Mon petit ami vient juste de partir."

Rio haussa les épaules. "Comme je l'ai dis, connard. Tu devrais l'appeler un ex."

"Hm. Si je peux me permettre tu as l'air d'un joueur."

Rio rit, le son était une belle mélodie aux oreilles de Beth. " Oh, tu es le genre de personne à juger sans connaître" Répétant ses mots précédents. Il se pencha près de son oreille et lui murmura. "Ne te fis pas aux apparences."

Beth était tenté, vraiment, mais elle avait beaucoup trop de chose à régler, elle allait sûrement le regretter, mais elle ne pouvait pas succomber, peux importe ce qu'il voulait.

"Je devrais y aller."

"Hm, 'kay." Beth lui fit un signe de tête et se leva pour partir mais Rio l'arrêta. "Attend, tu as un stylo?" Beth fut surprise par la question, mais elle fouilla dans son sac à main, sortit un stylo et le lui tendit. Il écrivit quelque chose sur son gobelet maintenant vide et lui rendit le tout. Elle regarda le gobelet et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sur le carton blanc était écrit son numéro de téléphone. "Si tu changes d'avis."

"Merci pour…euh…pour tout."

Cette fois Beth se retourna et partit, elle ne s'arrêta pas, même quand elle entendit de nouveau la voix de Rio.

"À bientôt Elizabeth."

~~~~~

5 ans plus tard

Beth se réveilla 5 minutes avant la sonnerie de son réveil. Elle le mettait uniquement pour être sûr mais en réalité elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle était réglée comme une cocotte minute. Elle tendit la main pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne sonne. Elle ne voulait pas déranger le sommeil sensible de son mari, qui avait tendance à être grognon le matin et encore plus s'il se faisait réveiller par un appareil électronique produisant une sonnerie stridente.

En parlant de son mari, il avait sa tête plongé dans son cou, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau, il avait un bras protecteur autour d'elle et sa main était posée sur son ventre arrondi.

Beth se retourna tout doucement, se retrouvant face à ce bel homme, avec qui elle allait passer le reste de sa vie.

Elle en profita pour le contempler. Ses cheveux noirs rasés très court. Sa peau dorée, qui contrastait avec la pâleur de la sienne. Ses sourcils proéminents, ses yeux qui, quand ils étaient ouverts étaient d'un marron profond. Maintenant fermés, ses longs cils frôlaient ses joues et ses pommettes tranchantes. Son nez aquilin qu'il adorait plongé dans son cou ou dans ses cheveux pour la sentir. Sa bouche dodue et ses lèvres pulpeuses et douces, qui la faisaient crier son nom encore et encore quand elle était bien utilisée. Sa petit barbe qui lui laissait des traces rouges lorsqu'il la frottait contre sa peau sensible. Sa gorge recouverte de son tatouage noir, représentant un aigle, lui donnant un air presque dangereux. Ses épaules fermes auxquelles elle s'accrochait lorsqu'il la baisait contre un mur. Son torse et sa taille maigre mais défini.

Malheureusement sa contemplation s'arrêta là, non seulement parce que le drap recouvrait le bas de son corps, même si elle le connaissait par cœur et n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour l'imaginer mais surtout parce que son mari était en train de se réveiller.

Rio bougea légèrement dans son sommeil se rapprochant d'elle encore plus. Il enfoui une nouvelle fois sa tête dans son cou et marmonna.

"Hey." Dit Beth d'une voix douce pour ne pas le brusquer.

"Yo." Rio lui répondit d'une voix ensommeillée.

"Il faut qu'on se lève." Rio grogna. "J'ai une échographie aujourd'hui et normalement on va pouvoir le sexe du bébé."

Rio se recula légèrement et se cala sur les coussins pour être face à elle. Il posa une main sur son ventre tendu. "C'est une fille."

Beth ricana. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que ce serait une fille, qu'il le sentait. "J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu si c'est un garçon."

"Bien sûr que non. Pour qui tu me prends Elizabeth?" Rio caressa tendrement son ventre. "Mais c'est une fille."

Beth rit. Rio se pencha en avant et lui donna un baiser du matin, fit de même sur son ventre et se leva. "Tu vas te préparer pendant que je vais faire le petit-déjeuner."

Beth lui sourit et hocha la tête. Rio enfila un jogging et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre mais Beth l'arrêta. "Hey."

"Ouais."

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, mama." Avec un dernier sourire il descendit dans la cuisine.

Beth se mit sur le dos, caressa son ventre et sourit. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une meilleure vie. Elle avait ouvert sa propre pâtisserie, et celle-ci marchait bien. Elle avait un mari aimant, qui l'encourageait. Ils avaient une jolie maison avec un jardin, pour accueillir des futurs enfants, le premier déjà en route. Et tout ça grâce à un match de basket auquel elle ne voulait même pas assister et à son ex. Peux être qu'un jour ils le remercieraient.

~~~~~

Oh…Une dernière chose. Rio avait raison. C'est une fille!

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
